


Spaceman

by treksfromlastnight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treksfromlastnight/pseuds/treksfromlastnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Academy AU. Five times Spock realizes he's attracted to a barista at the academy spaceport, and one time he decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceman

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [我亲爱的太空人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530302) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



> Translation to русский available [Пришелец](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3877382) by [Vasilika](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika)  
>  
> 
> Inspired by true events, written for ksadvent 2012  
> 

1.

Starfleet Academy’s spaceport is crowded and noisy; its terminals are packed with cadets, officers, and travelers, all bustling toward their destinations.

Spock makes sure that he’s shielding as he carefully navigates the crowds and tries to avoid being touched or bumped into. His newest responsibility as a commander requires him to travel at least once a week to collaborate on a project, but the spaceport is never a pleasant experience for him.

Captain Pike has advised him to try waiting for his transport in a quiet coffeehouse as an alternative to the busier sections of the terminal. He explained that this particular coffee shop didn’t attract many travelers because of its vintage theme; instead of using replicators, a barista would actually make drinks from scratch.

Spock follows Pike’s directions until he’s standing outside a quaint but cozy coffee shop. The doors are propped open and the inviting smell of coffee greets him. He steps inside and does a quick survey of his surroundings. There are only a few tables and one of them is occupied by two humans. A blond barista – _James_ his nametag says – is tapping away on a PADD behind the register. He looks up when he hears Spock approach, a friendly smirk pulling at his mouth.

“If you tell me I have pretty eyes, I'm going to spit in your coffee,” he says.

Spock blinks a few times in confusion – human jokes are not one of his strong suits. “I beg your pardon?”

“You have no idea how many times I hear that in a day,” he continues. “What I’d give for a simple _hello_ instead of being hit on…”

“Hello,” Spock deadpans awkwardly.

The barista laughs, the corners of his eyes scrunching. “Hi,” he replies cheekily. He sets down his PADD and leans over the counter. “How are you today, Commander Spock?”

Spock raises an eyebrow inquisitively. “I am unaware that you and I are acquainted.”

“Not quite, but there’s only one Vulcan in Starfleet and here you are. Simple deductive reasoning.”

“I see,” Spock says. “In any case, I am satisfactory, thank you.” Spock takes a quick glance down at the PADD and sees that he’s working on a homework assignment for a physics class. “Which track are you pursuing, Cadet…?”

“Kirk,” he answers. “I’m in command; and please, _Cadet Kirk_ makes me feel like I’m in class or in trouble. First name basis in here, okay?”

“As you wish, James.”

"So what can I get you, Spock?"

Spock quickly scans the menu. “I am unfamiliar with this establishment and its offerings. Perhaps you may suggest something?”

“Of course. First things first: coffee or tea?”

“Tea.”

“All right. What kind?”

“I do not suppose you have any varieties of Vulcan tea, do you?”

“No, but don’t worry. I can make you something similar. Just remind me what Vulcan tea tastes like.”

“Vulcan tea is reminiscent of the planet herself,” Spock begins.

“Earthy,” Kirk suggests. “Warm and dry, and a little spicy too. Right?”

“You are correct,” Spock says, surprised.

“I'll have that ready for you in just a bit, okay? Pick a table and I’ll bring it to you.”

Spock takes a seat and sets his travel bag down. Within a few minutes, Kirk is finished and comes over to Spock’s table.

“Here you go, an almost-Vulcan-tea. Just for you.”

A ceramic mug is set down on the table in front of him. It features a graphic of a Starfleet ship and a human male posing in uniform, the words _you can be my spaceman_ printed above it.

“Thank you.”

Kirk casually plops down in the seat across from him. “So, where’s your transport headed?”

Spock takes a moment to recover from the shock of Kirk inviting himself to his table. “Riverside shipyard in Iowa.”

Kirk flinches slightly. “What for?”

“I have been appointed to oversee the construction of the science laboratories on the starship Enterprise. Upon her completion, I am slated to hold the position of Chief Science Officer.”

“Wow, that's awesome.” Kirk says. “I um – I grew up in Riverside, actually.” He waits for the inevitable _so you're George Kirk's boy_ but it never comes, much to his surprise and relief.

“Interesting. I am fascinated at the prospect of travelling to another Earth city,” Spock says. “I have not had the opportunity to visit many.”

Kirk snorts. “Don’t get too excited, there’s not much to do in Riverside. How long do you have to stay there?”

“My visits will occur weekly and each one is estimated to be one to two days in duration.” Spock then reaches for his mug, blowing lightly on the tea before taking a sip.

“What do you think?” Kirk asks.

“I find it enjoyable. I am impressed that you were able to create it with limited resources.”

“Good, I’m happy you like it.”

Their conversation continues effortlessly until Spock informs Kirk that his transport will be leaving soon. Kirk walks him out to the coffee shop’s entrance and they exchange goodbyes.

“It was really nice talking to you, Spock.”

“Likewise.”

“You know, you should come say hi to me when you get back. I’ll make your tea for you again,” Kirk suggests.

“I would be amenable to that,” Spock agrees.

“Great, I’ll see you then!”

 

2.

“Hey Spock!” Kirk greets. He puts down the Christmas decorations he was in the process of hanging behind the counter and reaches for the _you can be my spaceman_ mug. “How was your trip?”

“Acceptable. I am not particularly fond of the harsh winter in Riverside; therefore I am content to return.”

“Your usual?” Kirk asks.

Spock has faithfully visited the coffeehouse for the last five weeks, before and after each of his transports to Iowa. Every time, Kirk sits with him and they talk until it’s time for Spock to leave.

“Please,” Spock says, taking a seat.

Kirk shoots him a wink and begins to fill the mug with hot water. “So it's almost Christmas.”

“Yes, the Terran holiday. Do you participate in the celebrations?”

Kirk shrugs, carefully spooning the correct amounts of each of the loose teas into a steeper. “Not really. Christmas wasn't exactly the happy occasion it's made out to be for my family. My mom was always depressed around the holidays – they made her think of my dad. So we just treated it like any other day,” he explains, comfortable with sharing his family history with Spock. “I'm guessing Christmas wasn't all that special for you either, right?”

“My mother would partake in some of the customs when I was a child.” Spock says. “Since moving to Earth, I have not observed the holiday on my own. However, my mother insists on sending me a Christmas _care package_ , as she calls it.”

“That's really nice.”

They maintain a comfortable silence while Kirk finishes up with the tea. He sneaks occasional glances at Spock, who waits patiently at his table, his hands folded in his lap. Unlike most of the coffeehouse’s patrons, Spock seems content to sit quietly without being preoccupied with his communicator.

He brings the tea over to Spock and sets it down on the table.

“Thank you.”

Kirk nods. He wipes his hands on his apron, still studying Spock. “You're lonely,” he observes.

“Pardon me?”

“You never comm anyone while you're here. There isn't anyone that drops you off or says goodbye to you. And there’s no one waiting for you at home, because you wouldn’t come to hang out with me every time you fly back in.”

Spock regards him for a few moments, his face neutral, before he looks down at his drink and speaks quietly. “I find that, despite several years on Earth and my partial Human heritage, I still experience a large disconnect to humans; it is difficult for me to relate to them. I am often...envious of the cadets in my classes; it seems that making friends is of no challenge to them.”

Kirk sits down across from him. “I’m your friend.”

Spock looks at him, surprised and slightly doubtful.

“Seriously. You can always talk to me, I’m here for you.” Kirk’s eyes are sincere.

“Thank you, James. I am…grateful for you.”

Kirk smiles brightly at him. "Yeah, I like you too."

 

3\. “Morning, spaceman,” Kirk greets. In addition to his Christmas apron, he’s also wearing a light-up antler headband.

Spock looks at the light-up antlers in amusement. “You are attempting to be a member of the Rangifer tarandus species?”

“Admit it, Spock. I’m the cutest reindeer ever.”

“I must gather data on other reindeer before I am able to provide you with an unbiased conclusion,” Spock says.

Kirk barks out a laugh. He’s grown accustomed to Spock’s odd science humor over the last month and finds it endearing. He’s about to reach for the _spaceman_ mug where it sits on a shelf with other mugs, when Spock interrupts him.

“If it is not too much trouble, may I request that my tea is placed in a portable cup? My transport is scheduled to leave ahead of time in order to avoid the snowstorm developing over the mountains.”

“Yeah, of course.” He grabs a plain paper cup instead.

Spock watches him move about, gathering the items he needs to make tea. He notices dark circles beneath Kirk’s usually vibrant eyes. He is aware that they are a symptom of exhaustion in humans. “How are you, James?” he asks, concerned.

“Honestly, I’m tired,” Kirk answers. “I had to start studying for finals already, and I’m not getting enough sleep between work, classes, and studying."

“You are a highly capable student. I am confident you will perform well on your examinations. However, if you need assistance with any of the material, I am available and willing to help."

"Thanks, Spock. You're the best."

After swiping Spock’s credit chit, Kirk hands him his tea. “I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Kirk is smiling at him warmly and for the first time, Spock associates the word _beautiful_ with a human.

"Affirmative. I will see you upon my return."

Spock takes his cup and leaves. He waits for the tea to cool slightly, and doesn't actually look at the cup until he's waiting in line to board the transport. He sees a doodle of planets and starships, his name drawn in Kirk's messy scrawl along with _have a safe trip, hope to see you soon. stay warm!_

After finishing his tea, Spock cannot find it in him to throw the cup away, so he carefully places it into his bag for safekeeping.

 

4.

When Spock arrives at the coffee shop, he is not surprised to see a line of customers waiting to order. A Federation ship has just docked for repair, and another has arrived for shore leave. The spaceport is even more crowded and some of the travelers seem restless and impatient.

From his place in the line, he briefly glances ahead and sees Kirk working much faster than usual, trying to keep up with the additional customers. While waiting, Spock checks his communicator and also mentally reviews his schedule and the tasks he must complete once he arrives at the shipyard.

A rude voice suddenly cuts through his thoughts. "I said iced, not hot, you dumbshit.”

Spock looks up and surveys the scene at the front of the line, where a human customer is glaring at Kirk.

Kirk flushes red. “I’m so sorry.” He makes a quick grab for the cup and in his embarrassment, he knocks it over and coffee splatters all over the countertop.

“Great. Now I’m going to miss my transport because you’re so fucking clueless.”

Spock is already walking to the front of the line purposefully before his mind catches up with his actions. He prides himself on being controlled and non-confrontational, but he finds this human’s behavior with Kirk unacceptable. He sees the look of recognition on Kirk’s mortified face when he approaches the customer.

“Excuse me,” he says sternly. “Your derogatory comments toward this employee are uncalled for.”

“I don’t know who you think you are, _off-worlder_ ,” he sneers. “But I suggest you piss off and mind your own business. This is between me and this little shit here.”

“And I suggest you desist your actions, as you are speaking to a Starfleet commanding officer,” Spock continues, using his most intimidating voice. “I am prepared to remove you from the premises should you continue harassing him.”

The human mutters another slur at Kirk before turning to leave, giving Spock a rough, deliberate shove as he brushes past him.

Kirk's supervisor, a petite Orion woman, is now at the counter. She rests a comforting hand on his back and tells him to take a break for a few minutes while she sorts out the line and cleans up the mess on the counter. He comes out from behind the counter and makes a beeline for Spock. “Will you come sit with me for a minute?” he asks, wiping at his eyes.

“Yes, certainly,” Spock says. He follows him out of the coffee shop and they take a seat on a bench in the terminal.

“Thanks, for what you did back there,” Kirk says.

“You are welcome. It is unsettling that one would speak to you in such a manner,” Spock says. He watches in concern as Kirk brushes away a few stray tears. “I regret that he has caused your sadness.”

“Oh, I’m used to getting the occasional rude customer. I’m just having a really shitty day.”

“May I ask what else is upsetting you?”

Kirk sniffles before answering in a small voice. “He cheated.”

Spock tries to decipher the context of his statement, postulating who cheated and what exactly did they cheat at, when he hears Kirk continue.

“He just – he said he’s found someone else," he says wryly. "Some guy he met in one of his classes. Said I wasn't around enough, that I’m always studying or at work.”

Spock realizes that Kirk is referring to his personal life. “I am sorry.”

Kirk nods. “Have you ever been cheated on, Spock?”

“No. I have never been in a romantic relationship, therefore the situation is not applicable to me,” he explains.

“It hurts. It just makes you second guess everything you did, you know? Like, what did I do wrong? Where did I screw up? What was so wrong with me that he had to go find someone else?” Kirk's voice breaks slightly. “Why wasn’t I enough?”

“Despite my lack of experience in this matter, I am certain you are not at fault. One who would disregard you as such is not worthy of your love and attention.”

Kirk gives him a small smile. “That's really sweet of you, even if you’re just saying it to make me feel better.”

“Vulcans do not lie, James,” he says softly.

Kirk scoots closer and rests his head against Spock's shoulder. He gingerly rests a hand on Spock's forearm and sighs. “Thank you for being here for me,” he says. “It means a lot.”

Spock can feel Kirk's thoughts pleasantly trickling into his mind, and he doesn't make an attempt to shield. Kirk is broadcasting gratitude and trust, but the pain and heartache he feels are evident as well. Spock can sense something else beneath those, but he is unsure how to classify it.

“You are welcome.” He turns his head and his face brushes against Kirk's soft hair, and the feeling he is unable to identify flares stronger.

 

5.

_so i was thinking, once the semester ends, i'd like to do something fun with you - like get dinner together. maybe on christmas eve? let me know. excited that i get to see you soon!_

Spock rereads the comm message from Kirk over and over during his transport back to San Francisco, even though he realizes how illogical it is to do so. As soon as his transport lands, he gathers his things and heads for the coffee shop with a sense of urgency.

An Orion woman is wiping down a table, and he recognizes her as Kirk’s supervisor.

“Hey!” she greets. “You again. What can I get you?”

“Is James working this evening?” he asks.

“He was, but he had a short shift today. He's got a bunch of final exams coming up in the next few days so I sent him home early. You just missed him actually.”

“Thank you,” Spock says. “I will not take any more of your time.”

“Sure, honey. And thanks for stepping in when that asshole was giving him a hard time last week.”

“Yes. I could not allow James to be treated as such.”

The Orion tilts her head and smiles at Spock. “Well, I’ll be damned.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Nothing,” she grins. “Have a good night, Commander.”

Spock heads for the shuttle terminals, slightly confused at the Orion’s behavior. He also feels more disappointed than he anticipated at not being able to spend time with Kirk.

He boards the small shuttle that will take him back to graduate and faculty housing and selects a window seat. The shuttle speeds off and Spock enjoys the view of the Academy’s campus lit up at night, accented with holiday decorations. He contemplates whether he should send a comm to Kirk and inform him that he has returned and inquire about their dinner plans.

The shuttle slows to a halt at one of its scheduled stops, and a few passengers stand to disembark. Spock looks out the window and notices a familiar figure on the sidewalk.

Kirk is walking toward student housing. He’s shaking from the cold and he tries to pull his worn, thin sweater tighter around himself. He cups his hands over his mouth and blows into them.

Spock attempts to understand why Kirk would choose to walk home in such harsh weather conditions, and the answer quickly comes to him in dismay. He knows that rarely any cadets have an extracurricular job because Starfleet Academy’s coursework is so demanding. This, and the fact that Kirk doesn't seem to own a proper coat for the weather, leads Spock to hypothesize that Kirk can't afford to take the shuttle home.

He puts his hand against the window, as if trying to touch Kirk, as if he could pull him out of the cold and into the climate controlled shuttle.

The shuttle doors close and it begins to speed away. Spock helplessly watches Kirk shrink in the distance.

 

+1.

Once the transport reaches cruising altitude, Spock pulls out his PADD from his bag and switches it on. He decides to write his report detailing the events of his most recent visit to Riverside during the flight back to San Francisco.

He opens his seat tray to use as a work surface, and a small piece of paper falls out. He picks up the folded square and opens it. A few words in Standard are handwritten on Christmas themed stationery.

_if you were waiting for a sign… this is it. do it. it will be amazing_.

Spock contemplates the message, turning the paper over in his hands. He thinks of Kirk and the illogical thrill he feels whenever he sees him, the ease with which they interact, the intellectual conversations they share. He closes his word processor app and opens his extranet browser.

In the search bar, he types _human relationships for beginners_.

Once he arrives at the spaceport, Spock heads for the coffee shop – only to discover that it has already closed for the evening. He heads for the shuttles that will take him home and is surprised when he sees Kirk waiting outside at the terminal. He’s swiping his credit chit at one of the kiosks that issues shuttle passes, and he makes a frustrated face when the device makes a buzzing sound. He looks cold, dressed in the same thin sweater.

Spock considers the note he found on the transport. He sets his bag down, takes out an extra coat and scarf and walks outside. Kirk is trying his credit chit once more, and slams his fist onto the console when it denies him again.

“James,” he says.

Kirk turns quickly in surprise. “Oh – hey, Spock,” he says sheepishly. “How are you?”

Spock wordlessly drapes the coat over Kirk’s shoulders and loops the scarf around his neck.

“Spock, what are you – mmph!”

Spock presses his mouth to Kirk’s fleetingly, hoping that he’s done it correctly, the way he studied in the instructional lecture on human courtship he watched during his transport.

“Finally,” Kirk laughs, his breath visible in the cold night before his expression turns serious. “Come here,” he says softly. He frames Spock’s face with his hands and pulls him down, fitting their lips together. He leads Spock through a breathtaking kiss, exploring his mouth thoroughly but gently. When he reluctantly pulls away, he notices that the tips of Spock’s ears and his cheeks are tinged green.

Kirk thinks it’s the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.

He pulls the coat on properly, putting his arms through the sleeves and buttoning it up. “Thank you so much,” he says, looping his arms around Spock’s neck. “This is seriously the kindest thing anyone has done for me.”

Spock tentatively rests his hands on Kirk’s waist. “I do not wish for you to walk to your residence in this weather. I insist that you accompany me on the shuttle to faculty housing. From there, I can arrange transportation to your dorm.”

“And what if I wanted to stay with you?”

“It is inappropriate for a cadet to share lodging with a commanding officer. However, I find that I am not averse to the idea as I should be.”

“Good,” Kirk says. “I really like you, Spock. You're smart, funny, and sexy. You have no idea, but my day gets about a hundred times better the moment you walk into the coffee shop.”

Spock feels his face heating up again – no one has ever complimented him like this. “I feel the same for you.”

Kirk pulls Spock’s hands into his, brushing their fingers together. “So,” he says playfully, leaning forward so their noses touch. “Are you going to be my spaceman?”

Spock gives him a rare smile. “Only if you allow me to compliment your aesthetically pleasing eyes.”

Kirk laughs and kisses him once more. “We’re going to be so perfect together.”


End file.
